Emperador
by ObliviousWarrior89
Summary: You realize why I had to cast him out of the Espada?" Aizen asked. "Of course," Ulquiorra said as he looked out over Las Noches. "An Arrancar with a conscience is the most dangerous being imaginable." IchiRuki, others as I move along.
1. Prólogo

**Emperador**

A/N: I'm an idiot. Requiem isn't going to be updated until I can get my literal head out of my proverbial ass and get some more typing done… which makes me wonder why I'm writing _this_ in the first place… Well, I'm on break at work and have nothing better to do… and this is still fresh in my mind, because my short (I mean fun-sized) raven-haired muse delights in giving me an awesome idea, allowing me three or four chapters worth of work for it… and then cutting me off. Then she gives me an awesome idea, and when I demand loudly to know why she won't inspire me to work on one of my older stories, she randomly squeals about Chappy and runs away before I can stop her. : P So here's this thing. The OC is of my own design; his debut was in my good friend Theresa Crane's BlacknWhiteIchiRuki2.

* * *

_Damn, I hate the rain_.

The downpour had been going on for hours… and rain wasn't the only thing falling. Scarlet mixed with the water that seemingly fell from the void. The Cutting Moon and the Sleeve of White Snow were dancing, even as their masters panted, exhausted from their futile efforts to slay the never ceasing horde of Hollows. For each one that had its mask cleaved in two, four would appear behind it to take its place.

Bankai wasn't enough, as Ichigo discovered. His unrivaled speed and power still could not keep up with the massive influx of the Hollows. Even his mask couldn't give him enough power to wipe them out. Rukia had reached her limit. Her dances were becoming weaker with each use, and her kido skills were losing effectiveness. Her vision blurred.

Ichigo picked up on this quick and rushed to her side. "Dammit, Rukia, you're not allowed to pass out on me! We're gonna get through this!" He gave the Zangetsu another mighty swing and cried out, "_Getsuga Tenshou!_" as a great black moonfang shot out and obliterated another wave of Hollows. Even that wasn't enough, as evidenced by the arrival of even more adversaries. And what Ichigo saw next made his breath catch in his throat.

A garganta had opened. A masked figure stepped out from it, clothed in white, a sword girt at his side.

"_Kuso_!" Ichigo swore. "Arrancar!" Rukia panicked and clung to Ichigo.

"What do we do?" she asked, shaken by this seemingly disastrous turn of events.

"I'll beat him down and get us out of this," Ichigo grunted.

"My, aren't we being a little presumptuous?" the masked figure said, loud enough for the shinigami to hear. He raised a hand and extended his thumb, fore and middle fingers, as if holding a curveball. A red orb of energy began to charge.

"Cero!" Rukia cried out. Ichigo reached instinctively for his mask, but he needn't have bothered, as he was about to find out.

The doom blast was discharged in an arc, obliterating all of the Hollows in the immediate vicinity. The shinigami were stunned. _Did he… just save us?_

As the Arrancar began to walk closer to them, stepping on the air as if it were solid ground, the pair of them took notice of his features. He was a little shorter than he had seemed, only about halfway between Ichigo's height and Rukia's. He had short black hair that extended toward the back into a short kind of plume, as if he were royalty. He wore a variant of the traditional Arrancar uniform: white hakama, white sandals over black socks, black obi sash, and a tight muscle jacket, halfway zipped up to reveal the Hollow hole in the center of his chest, between his pectorals. The collar was high, and flared up, as if he were mimicking a vampire from an old-fashioned horror film. A white cape with a frayed black lining was fastened to the coat, which reminded Ichigo of his own bankai duster.

The mask was intricate: a line came down from the top to a circle that sat where his forehead would be. Two parallel lines ran from just above his eyes, down through them and stopping at two large fangs. Between the fangs ran teeth that reminded Ichigo of the teeth on his own mask. There was no chin on the mask, as it seems that the chin was the part of the mask that the Arrancar chose to remove. The yellow eyes that were the definitive trait of all Hollows (beside the mask and hole) had faded to reveal deep green orbs, matching the colors of the markings on his mask. On his right exposed bicep was a tattoo of the number 118, with the second one being slightly higher than the other two numbers.

The sword at his side was slung off of his right hip, and extended past his left leg. The tsuba guard was intriguing: it looked like part of a Spanish cross, missing two opposing sides, and the hilt grip wrapping was colored a dark green.

The arrancar tilted his head, as he folded his arms over his chest, unsure of what the shinigami would do next.

Finally Ichigo spoke. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want with us?"

Holding his head high, the arrancar answered.

"_Ore wa _Esteban Gobernadorro, ex-Arrancar Numero 118. And all I want... is to exist."

--

"Aizen-_sama_…"

"Yes, Ulquiorra?"

"I have received a report from the Exequias."

"And, what did they say?"

"Arrancar Numero 118, Esteban Gobernadorro, of the Privaron Espada, has left Tres Cifras and opened a garganta to the human world. This was not authorized."

"I know. I felt Esteban's reiatsu vanish a short while ago. I guess he grew tired of being used for a purpose beneath his talents."

"Sir?"

"You know, Ulquiorra, that Esteban was the Segundo Espada before Halibel-kun. I believe you served with him once?"

"With all due respect, Aizen-_sama_, among all of the trash you threw out when you brought us to the Espada, I was the most displeased at the removal of Esteban-dono. He was a pleasure to work with."

"But still trash?"

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. "No. I do not believe he was."

"Do you realize why I threw him out?"

"Of course," he said, as he looked out over Las Noches. "An Arrancar with a conscience is the most dangerous entity ever devised."

* * *

A/N: Ooooooooooh, what now? So how was it? Hope I put enough in to tantalize and tease. Esteban has been my pet project for some time now… it all started one day at work when I was doodling a Hollow mask. I liked the look of it and then started sketching out an arrancar to fit with it. Yeah, he'd make more sense as a Vaizard, but I wanted an Arrancar who chose to wear his mask. He can take it off when he wants to, as you'll see in the next couple of chapters. The reason for this being that Esteban was one of the few natural Arrancar born through a Vasto Lorde removing his mask. In fact, in this story, he's the ONLY one to have removed his mask in such a manner… the only reason he wasn't Primero Espada was… well, I'll save that for character developmental purposes down the road… wait 'til you get to see him release… too bad you won't get to see it until later down the road!

R&R pretty please?


	2. La Escuela

**Emperador**

A/N: Here we go… Capitulo Dos of Emperador!

* * *

"So, shinigami," Esteban Gobernadorro boomed. "Give me your names."

"Give me one good reason," Ichigo glared.

Esteban appeared unfazed. "Because I saved your lives?"

Ichigo blinked, and looked at Rukia, who had calmed down somewhat and resumed standing on her own.

"Fair enough." Ichigo rested Tensa Zangetsu on his shoulder. "_Ore wa _Kurosaki Ichigo."

Esteban sniggered. "Cute name there, _strawberry_."

Rukia, despite her attempts to hold in the raucous laughter that was about to ensue, managed to let a snort escape before she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Ichigo gave a very nasty and ugly glare at Rukia who immediately shut up.

"It's your turn, _midget_," he muttered dangerously.

At this, Rukia put on her sickly (and fake) goody-two-shoes schoolgirl act and said in a very sing-song-y voice, "Well, I am Kuchiki Rukia, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ichigo looked like he was going to wretch. Esteban sweat dropped. _Wow, what a faker… I could see through that in a minute_.

"Does she… really get away with that?" Esteban asked.

"Ugh, you bet she does… she prides herself on it."

Esteban rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"HEY! Don't roll your eyes like that!" Ichigo bellowed.

Esteban was taken aback. "How the hell did you know I'd rolled my eyes?"

"Because I do it a lot too."

"Really? How would you know what it's like to wear a Hollow mask, Kurosaki?"

"_Urusai!_ Just watch."

Ichigo put his hand across his face, and in one swift motion, pulled his Hollow mask out of thin air.

Esteban's eyes grew as big as saucers. _What in the name of Bloody HELL IS THAT?_

"I see we understand each other," said Ichigo's voice, distorted by the mask.

_His eyes… they're raw yellow. Without a doubt, this man does have Hollow powers_.

"Very well Kurosaki… I won't kill you." At this, Ichigo waved his hand in front of his face, and the mask faded into dust.

"Wait, you were going to kill us?" Rukia blurted out.

"Well… if either of you two had made a move to attack me, then yeah, you'd be dead about now. I can see that you're both very different from other shinigami I've seen in the past. Guess I can be a little more friendly," he said, as he reached up to his mask, and pulled it clean off.

_Holy shit! _Ichigo thought. _He just… took OFF his mask!_

His face wasn't all that much different, to be honest. There were tattoos on his face that correspond to the markings on his mask, and he had a somewhat sallow face, seemingly devoid of expression, for the moment.

"Hmm." Esteban raised his head to the sky. "The sun feels… nice today."

Ichigo and Rukia stood there, stricken dumb. _Is he for real?_

"Oh!" Esteban jumped suddenly, his forefinger up. "Just remembered something. I'm supposed to be looking for some Urahara Kisuke guy. Either of you heard of him?"

"You mean Hat'n'Clogs?" Ichigo said, scratching his hair.

"Well, I was told that he did indeed wear a funny hat and geta sandals… and that he owns a shop somewhere around here."

"Do you have some business with him?" Rukia inquired.

"You could say that."

"Well, we have to stop by there anyway, so why don't you just come with us?"

"One quick question. You don't have any other shinigami friends in the area, do you?"

Ichigo and Rukia immediately thought of Renji. But he had left earlier in the day, and Toushirou was far too busy to leave his division to pay them a visit anyway… the only other shinigami that made regular visits was Rukia's older brother Byakuya… but he had a division to run himself.

"No, not that we're aware of."

"Good. I'd hate to have to fight any of your friends if they get that whole misguided 'You are Hollow, I'm shinigami, we were destined to battle' shtick… I just want to keep on keepin' on, you know? I don't ask much…" Esteban let his thought fade out into silence. "Oh, sorry, spaced out. Let's get going, shall we?"

Ichigo and Rukia both stared. For such a seemingly powerful Arrancar, this Esteban Gobernadorro seemed to be quite the odd duck.

--

"So this is it?" Esteban cocked an eyebrow. "Urahara Shouten, huh?"

"Yep."

A figure walked out to meet the trio. He was wearing a striped hat and geta sandals, and had a green coat on over his robe. "'Morning, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san. Who's you're friend here?" he asked lazily, before looking from beneath the brim of his hat to notice the newcomer.

Before they could react, Urahara had narrowed his eyes and his hand went instantly for his cane. Esteban made to draw his blade, before Rukia stepped between them. "Urahara! This man isn't an enemy!"

"Really? Well then, what business do you have here? Mister... ?"

"Esteban Gobernadorro. I've got a few things I'd like to discuss with you... in private, if we could."

Urahara thought for a moment. "Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, let's get our business out of the way first. What did you need?"

"Memory Chikon fuel... another box of Grade Six reishi bandages... and a replacement battery for my Soul Pager," Rukia rattled off her list.

"It just so happens that Tessai had your list from last time, that's the one you're calling from memory, right?" Urahara guessed.

"Yes, that's right, did he package up my merchandise then?" she posed.

"Yeah, it's all there." Urahara pointed to a box just inside the door labeled 'Order For Kuchiki Rukia'.

"Alright, if that's it, then we're going. C'mon Rukia," Ichigo sighed heavily. "Guess we'll see you around, Esteban."

"_Hai desu_..." Esteban nodded. "Now then... I have a few questions for you, Urahara Kisuke."

"Please, come into my shop. I'm sure there are things that we can't discuss out in broad daylight."

--

_The next day..._

"Ichigo!" Rukia bellowed as she walloped him with her pillow. "It's time to get up!"

Ichigo groaned, looking over at the clock on his bed stand. "Jeez, Rukia, how the hell do you sneak out of my sisters' room so early?"

"My stealth skills were honed through years of practice Ichigo," Rukia stated proudly.

Ichigo grinned. "Still doesn't explain how you managed to get my foot planted in your ass the day you phased through my bedroom wall."

Instead of rearing up her fist to hit him, she actually smiled. "Yes, that's right... the day we met."

Ichigo returned the smile. "Yeah... the day our lives got crazy, huh?"

Rukia frowned at this. "Do you regret that?"

Ichigo resumed his trademark scowl. "Don't tell me you're still second guessing yourself? I told you a long time ago... the way things are now? I wouldn't have it any other way. Normal ain't for me. If I wanted to be normal... I'd have died my hair black a long time ago and begged Dad for a name change."

Rukia resumed her smile. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Ah, don't get so sentimental... I stormed Soul Society for you once. I'd do it again in a heartbeat, if it meant keeping you around."

Rukia was overcome with a warm feeling at these words. "Do you really mean that, Ichigo?"

Ichigo cocked a smirk. "'Course I do. Now c'mon, we're gonna be late for school."

Rukia hopped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, prompting a blush from both of them, before continuing their walk. _Wow, that was odd... she's never kissed me before... I kinda like it, _Ichigo thought.

_I could get used to this kind of thing, _Rukia thought at the same time.

--

"Class! I have some announcements to give out before we start today!" Ochi-sensei said loudly, earning the class' attention.

"Wonder what it is this time..." Ichigo muttered to Rukia, as the teacher started listing important notices.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about," Rukia whispered back matter-of-factly.

"And I have one more important item to address. Please come in now," Ochi-sensei said, beckoning toward the door. "We have a foreign exchange student all the way from Spain who'll be starting with us this year!"

In walked an instantly recognizable young man (to Ichigo and Rukia, anyway). His black hair was raised in a kind of plume, though shorter than it was before. The tattoos were gone... but the sallow face and the fierce dark green eyes were still there.

"_Hajimamashite. Watashi wa Esteban Gobernadorro. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

_--_

"Okay, spill it Esteban! What the hell are you doing here?"

Rukia and Ichigo had taken Esteban, under the guise of showing him the ropes, of course, outside to get some answers. He spoke fluent Japanese for a transfer student, apparently glossed over by the (obviously forged) documentation of his prior transcripts from his 'school' in Spain.

"I'm undercover, duh, just like you two."

"What for? Why aren't you back in Hueco Mundo?"

"Because, Hueco Mundo is the Hollow World, home to Hollows and Arrancar. Certainly no place for the likes of a blood traitor like me," he said, sighing.

"What do you mean, blood traitor?"

"I have killed my own brethren for a purpose other than my own continued evolution and nourishment. I was cast out of Las Noches for killing the head of the Exequias squad. While I'm sure Tousen-sama would have applauded my zeal for justice... the others probably wouldn't have been too keen on me hanging around. I left Hueco Mundo before they started sending Gillians and Adjuchas after me."

"Still doesn't explain why you're HERE of all places." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You aren't planning on eating any souls while you're here, are you?"

"Why would I need to eat souls?" Esteban wondered, apparently clueless.

"You're Arrancar, aren't you? Half Hollow, half Shinigami... And since you started as a Hollow, that's your main body, right?"

"That doesn't make any sense at all." Esteban sighed again. "Just because I was born a Hollow doesn't mean that that's the way I choose to live my life. Let me explain something to you. Each Hollow (and Arrancar, for that matter) is unique. Each chooses to be who they want to be, and behaves accordingly. Take that moron Yammi, for example. Décimo Espada. He eats souls because he's a barbaric imbecile and still gets pleasure from the emptiness of being Hollow. Now look at me. Arrancar Cierto Diez y Ocho. Because I dislike just about everything to do with being Hollow, I choose to subsist on human food. Because I was a Vasto Lorde before becoming Arrancar, I had eaten enough souls to last for the rest of my 'afterlife'. Besides, you're forgetting that we inherit some qualities from the shinigami side of our existence too. Mainly, the metabolism and other natural urges and drives, as opposed to those natural to Hollows."

"And since the others can see you-" Ichigo began.

"Oh... let me guess. You bought a gigai from Urahara, didn't you?" Rukia guessed.

"Yeah. Needed a place to hide out, saw that everyone came here during the day and figured I'd blend in somewhat better as a human student."

"That STILL doesn't explain ANYTHING!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm here because I want to be here. Does that answer your question?" Esteban sighed irritably.

Ichigo scowled. "Good enough for me."

A hand fell on Ichigo's shoulder. "So, I see you two are getting acquainted with the new exchange student," a tough feminine voice said. The girl it belonged to was a nicely built young woman with dark spiky hair and dark eyes to match. Something about her simply told people not to screw around when dealing with her.

"Oh, hey Tatsuki... yeah, we were asking him a few questions about, uh, Spain."

Esteban was transfixed. _Oh Kami-sama... what have I done to deserve the presence of this stunning, this ravishing, beautiful dragoness?_

"Uh, hello? Are you alright over there, Gobernadorro-san?" asked the bubbly girl next to her.

"_Gomen_, I spaced out there for a second!" Esteban gave a weak chuckle. "And please, call me Esteban! We aren't nearly so formal with first names in Spain, and I don't want you all treating me like I'm some kind of super-important person!" He kept glancing at Tatsuki, amazed and obviously lovestruck.

"Well.. I guess I could call you Esteban-kun..." the bubbly girl with the chestnut hair said.

"Esteban's fine, I guess," Tatsuki grunted in an aloof way. _Hmm, _she thought. _This guy... there's something about him... I can't put my finger on it... I might have to spend more time around him_ _to understand... but maybe I'd come on a little too strong... hmm_.

"Well, we hate to take him from you, Orihime, Tatsuki, but we have a few more important questions to ask him on the way home from school! Bye now!" Ichigo said very loudly before dragging Esteban and Rukia away. Esteban gave a weak little wave to the girls, who both waved and giggled back.

"Mmm," a deep voice behind them grunted. "Oh! Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, I didn't see you there!" Orihime jumped.

"Did you guys feel that?" Sado said.

"Yeah..." Ishida muttered. "That guy... reeks of Hollow."

"I thought there was something off about him..." Tatsuki said aloud. "Is that bad? I thought Hollows were monsters."

"Well... judging from Kuchiki-san's and Kurosaki's behavior... I'd say this one's different. If he were any threat, they would have dispatched him by now."

"Yeah," Sado said.

_Still_, Tatsuki sighed inwardly. _I don't quite know what it was, but there was something about Esteban that... sort of struck home somewhere. Maybe it's just hormones. Right, hormones._

--

"So, where are you off to?" Ichigo asked. "You got a place to stay or something?"

"Oh, I'll figure something out. I wouldn't want to intrude on the thing you've got over at your house, heh heh." Esteban cackled loudly, causing others around the group to jump slightly and stare at the strange boy.

"Just what were you doing yesterday after you left the shop?" Ichigo rounded.

"I followed you two home. It's easy to hide my Hollow reiatsu in that absurd overflow that follows you around..."

"What do you plan to do for sleeping arrangements?" Rukia posed, asking the question Ichigo had been trying to articulate before.

"I figured that out earlier. I had Urahara call some friends from out of town. He knew we had something in common... so he sent them a message that I'd be stopping by."

Ichigo knew instantly who he meant. "Then why didn't you follow Shinji home?"

"No offense... but the guy's kind of creepy. And that's saying something, coming from me."

"Then why are you following us home?"

"Isn't it obvious? You guys... are my first real friends outside of Hueco Mundo. You could've just left me to fend for myself... you know. But you stuck by me. I've got to admit, that's more than I can say for most Shinigami I've met. So thanks." Esteban closed his eyes and let the setting sun touch his face again. "Guess I'll go look up my roommates. See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah... see you." Esteban walked away, leaving a very confused Ichigo and Rukia behind.

"This... is pretty weird... who ever heard of a Hollow with a conscience?"

"Sora was, wasn't he?" Rukia reminded him. "Maybe Esteban... didn't have a choice either."

_Guess I'll cut him some slack then_, Ichigo thought. _I'm not the only one who's had a rough time and a troubled past, huh?_

"By the way," Rukia added. "Did you notice anything between him and Tatsuki?"

"Huh?" Ichigo said.

"Wow, you really ARE clueless in that department... guess we'll see for ourselves tomorrow."

"Aw... I was wondering if I could get a few lessons?" Ichigo asked innocently, smirking at his own cleverness.

"Hmm. Maybe a lesson is in order..." Rukia returned the smirk, before grabbing him by the hand and leading him upstairs to his bedroom.

_There's hope for you yet, Ichigo!_

--

A/N: Took me too long to complete. Should've been in bed and asleep an hour ago... not gonna say anymore. Gonna post and get this damn laptop shut down before I wake up cranky tomorrow.


	3. Sueño

**Emperador**

A/N: Okay, I'm finally getting somewhere with Emperador. I've had some good ideas... and I plan to keep writing more today. It seems my fun-sized raven-haired muse has finally seen fit to throw me a bone. bows before Rukia like the goddess she is Anyway, Capitulo Tres!

* * *

Esteban was walking to school early. He had had some disturbing dreams the night before. He can clearly remember it as though it was before his waking eyes...

_You. Yes, you. What do you think you're doing?_

Esteban had whirled around in the dark to face the voice that he couldn't recognize.

_You are a strange one. Under ordinary circumstances... you and I would never have met._

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Esteban had cried out.

_You cannot see me? Well, that is understandable. After all, it's a miracle you can even hear my voice and feel my presence, Hollow._

"What the hell do you mean?" Esteban roared. "You and I would never have met? That's really random, you know."

_It seems you cannot yet grasp it. And yet you wonder why you feel so connected to that girl you met yesterday... the one you barely know._

"Huh?" Esteban froze, his eyes wide. "How... how do you know... about... Tatsuki?"

_Ah, there it is right there. You see, Esteban... it's all right there in her name. I wonder if you'll ever make the connection... farewell, then, for now._

"Wait!" he called out. "What does that mean? Her name? HEY! DON'T GO!"

--

"Yo, Esteban," Ichigo called out.

"Hmm?" Esteban fell out of his trance.

"You always get up this early?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him. "You're right outside my house."

"Gee, that's strange," Esteban muttered, scratching his head. "I don't remember walking all this way..."

"You're awful spacey this morning, Esteban," Rukia said as she hopped down from Ichigo's bedroom window. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, nothing wrong... just had a rough time sleeping last night, that's all... I'm not much of a sleeper anyway," Esteban fibbed.

At that moment, Esteban felt something familiar pop into existence somewhere nearby. "_Yare yare..._" he sighed. Ichigo's Shinigami Representative badge and Rukia's Soul Pager went off at the same time about a second later. "I need to shake off my lethargy," Esteban said. "Let me handle this one."

"But... wouldn't you just be killing them? Those Hollows need to be cleansed," Rukia said cautiously.

"Arrancar _zanpakutou_ have the exact same shape and necessary internal structure as shinigami weapons do. We just release our powers differently. I can cleanse Hollows with this, and perhaps perform _konso_..." Esteban grunted. "I've wasted enough time, see you guys at school." And with that, he popped out of his gigai with something that looked suspiciously like a _gikongan_ and zipped off with sonido.

The gigai's eyes popped open. "_Ara..._ what am I doing here?" The thing that was not Esteban looked up at the two people who were nearby. "Are you... my mommy and daddy?"

Ichigo and Rukia freaked out. "WHAT THE HELL?" they yelled simultaneously.

The substitute soul roared with laughter. "Oh man, you guys should've seen your faces... works EVERY TIME!"

Ichigo saw red. He grabbed not-Esteban by the collar and lifted him up. "Was that... was that supposed to be a JOKE?"

"Jeez, calm down, carrot top... I been cooped up in that pill so long... needed an outlet. Name's Kaizo."

"Wait... Kaizo?" Rukia asked. "You aren't by any chance a-"

"_Kaizo konpaku_? Yeah, that'd be me. One of the last. My combat ability is in the fists. And in my razor sharp wit and humor!" he said as he put on an anatomically impossible huge smile.

"So... you have super strength?" Ichigo guessed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!" Kaizo said, rolling his eyes.

"Smartass..." Ichigo muttered.

"Well... looks like Esteban's after a Hollow... guess that means you two get to escort me to class." Kaizo said as he looked the two of them over once more. "Say, carrot top... who's this hot little number?" the mod soul asked, nodding his head at Rukia.

"Don't even think about it..." Ichigo glared.

"Sheesh, calm down, if she's taken, you should've told me. Got any other hot friends?" Kaizo asked, looking hopeful.

Rukia responded in two ways: by punching him in the gut, and then yelling, "Shut up, you lecherous freak!" as she stomped on his chest.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

--

"What's YOU'RE problem, whitey? I thought we were related..." the Hollow said.

"Unfortunately, one doesn't get to pick family..." Esteban sighed before cleaving the Hollow from tip to groin. "Hey kid," he said to the little boy who had been cowering in a corner. "If you don't want to be a tasty snack, you'd better let me send you off, okay?" He walked over to the boy and tapped him lightly with the butt of his sword's hilt on the forehead. A mark appeared there, and the boy sank into the ground and became a Jigoku Chou – a Hell Butterfly.

Esteban heaved a sigh. "Well... guess it works for us too." He sheathed his blade and leapt to the closest rooftop. After looking over his shoulder one last time, he started to leap from rooftop to rooftop, making his way over to the school. On his way there, he spotted a strikingly familiar young woman being accosted by four men.

He recognized the woman. "_Kuso!_ Tatsuki-chan!" He used sonido to get in closer to help her, before he realized that he needn't have bothered. All four men were already laying broken on the street.

Esteban was lovestruck again. _Wow... that's one tough girl... such a fiery dragonness..._

"Hey," she said, looking up at him. "Who are you? And why... do you feel so... familiar?"

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! He didn't know Tatsuki could see him! Lucky he's wearing his mask, eh? This chapter was a tad different than my original idea going in... planned on having Ishida confront him on his way to school... but I thought I'd start sneaking in tidbits of the major plot twist that'll occur at the climax of the story... heh heh Theresa knows what it's going to be... you guys'll have to guess :P

Kaizo was another shock of inspiration. I realized he couldn't just leave the gigai around... so I just gave him a substitute soul. Made him a mods soul, since Urahara can make 'em on demand seemingly, and if the price was right, I'm sure anyone could get their hands on a mod soul.

OH, and Theresa darling? I give you permission to use Kaizo too :P

There, I'm done. Might get another chapter done and posted if this stroke of inspiration keeps going. Don't get your hopes up.


	4. La Espada Decimo

**Emperador**

* * *

"Aw, shit... I think Esteban's in trouble... I just felt Tatsuki's reiatsu flare up near that place he went to check out," Ichigo sighed.

"Jeez, I knew he liked the girl, but to stoop so low as to stalk her? Esteban, you dog-" Kaizo was remarking, before Ichigo put his fist in the gigai's mouth.

"That's my friend you're talkin' about, you wise ass! Besides... if Esteban _were_ stalking her... she'd rearrange his face in three seconds flat."

"Ooh, tough girl, huh? Not my type... I like the soft and tender ones..." Kaizo smirked, as he eyed the raven-haired girl next to Ichigo a second time.

"You had best keep those eyes someplace else, Kaizo. Ichigo might only punch you. I can do much worse," Rukia threatened, malice glinting in her eyes.

"Like I said... the soft and tender ones," Kaizo averted his gaze, not even bothering to suppress a shudder. "You're so cold, Kuchiki-san..."

"Well, she does wield 'the most beautiful snow-type zanpakutou in all of Soul Society'," Ichigo quoted as he scratched his head.

"You're damn right, I do. Now let's go before Esteban gets outed in front of Tatsuki," Rukia pointed out, and the three of them ran as fast as they could toward the spot where they felt Tatsuki's reiatsu.

--

"Hmm?" Esteban turned to look at Tatsuki, thankful that his mask was still on. "Hold on a minute... you can see me?"

"Well, duh... it's kinda hard not to see a freak wearing a mask carrying a sword around," Tatsuki said in a no-nonsense manner.

"Heh, you've got a point there."

"Say... your voice seems familiar. I've seen you around before, no doubt about it. So just who the hell are you?" Tatsuki demanded.

"Uh..." Just as Esteban was about to answer, a higher pitched voice cried out, "Tatsuki!" as Orihime came running, closely followed by Ichigo, Rukia, and Kaizo. "Are you all right?" the bubbly girl asked, her voice laden with worry.

"Just fine, these punks came around thinking I was easy prey... I showed them that I'm not the strongest girl in Japan for nothing... then I bumped into this weirdo... friend of yours, Ichigo?"

"You could say that," Ichigo said, and then mouthed to Esteban, _Dammit, I didn't know Tatsuki could see you! Now what are we gonna do?_

_How the hell should I know? You never told me she had high spirit energy!_ Thinking quickly, thankfully for Esteban, Kaizo made up a story.

"Oh, don't worry about him, Tatsuki-chan, can't you tell he's one of those cosplayers? Come to think of it... I think I've seen that character in an anime or a manga somewhere..."

"Oh, Esteban, I didn't see you there," Tatsuki jumps, not expecting to hear the voice. "Oh well, whatever..." She turned to leave. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait just a minute!" she yelled. "That's NOT Esteban!"

"Huh?" Kaizo blurted, taken aback. "O-of course I'm me, Tatsuki-chan, what a thing to say!"

"Can it, imposter. You look like him... and sound like him... but I don't recognize your... your aura. You!" she roared, rounding on Esteban. "Take off your mask, freak! I wanna know who you are, right now!"

_Kuso!_ Esteban swore under his breath. _I didn't want her to find out like this..._

"If that's what you want, Tatsuki... guess I have to do it." He pulled the mask aside and rested it on his hair.

"E-Esteban!" she stuttered. "Then you really are... a... a-"

"A Hollow... yeah," Esteban sighed, his gaze cast to the ground.

"In name only!" a loud and obnoxious voice boomed from above.

Everyone stiffened as they heard the telltale ripping sound. A garganta had opened in the sky above them. And from it came three Arrancar.

"Wondered how long it'd take your punk ass to show up... Yammi," Esteban stared up at the leader from the corner of his eye.

"So it's you then, Esteban. Why'd you have to go and rape Rubido with your sword?" Yammi boomed jokingly.

"I told you last time you asked me... back before I left. Because he likes it that way," Esteban smirked as he answered with the usual reply.

"You know I'm here to kill you, right?" Yammi asked rhetorically.

"I see you're still dreaming, then," Esteban said, no longer smiling.

Yammi heaved a sigh. "Guess I'll just make it quick... I don't wanna miss tea with Aizen-sama."

Yammi and the other Arrancar held their arms out, and prepared to discharge their Cero all at once. Before anyone could move, the three devestating attacks fired off, with everyone still in range of the blasts.

* * *

A/N: I don't have time for an author's note! Sorry if the word count is low, this was hurried up!


	5. Cólera y alegría

**Emperador**

A/N: Took me a while... but I finally got the Yammi fight out of my head... also, some stunning revelations later in the chapter (hint: sorry Renji/Tatsuki fans! :D )

* * *

As the dust from the Cero cleared, Yammi" expressed his annoyance by grunting. A large transparent yellow box had shielded the group from harm.

"Negacion, huh?" Yammi spat.

Esteban snapped his fingers, releasing the group from the box. "You never were very bright, Yammi... as I remember it... you got your arm cut off on your first visit to the human world after losin' the mask. Then you got spanked... by a girl... who didn't have a sword... and a funny lookin' guy wearing sandals and a goofy hat." Esteban started to cackle madly, enjoying his game of insults. He continued. "To make matters worse... you got slapped in the stomach by Ulquiorra, and told off for being stupid... right in front of everyone there. Then we all got to watch it, when Ulquiorra showed it to us. HA!" Esteban began a raucous fit of giggles.

Yammi saw red. "Alright, you little smug bastard, I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya!" the big man boomed, and appeared in Esteban's face by using sonido. He aimed an enormous fist to knock the laughing man into the next solar system. Just as the hit connected, Esteban brought out a hand to block it with his wrist.

"What the fuck?" Yammi grunted. "How the hell did you do that? You been takin' a leaf out of Ulquiorra's book?"

Esteban deadpanned. "Where do you think _he_ learned it?" Esteban tilted his head to the side, and sighed as he cracked the vertebrae in his neck. "Guess I should do something about this." He yelled back to Ichigo and the others. "You guys just chill. These guys..." he jerked his head back at the arrancar, "Are _vermin_."

Just as Yammi roared in anger, Esteban caught him in the face with a swift backhand and sent him flying into a (luckily) abandoned building. Before his fraccion had a chance to react to it, Esteban appeared behind them with a burst of sonido, dealt a roundhouse kick to one that sent him flying into the air, and then brought his still airborne heel down on the other's skull, making a sickening crack as his foe's now lifeless body plummeted to the ground and impacted into the pavement.

"_Yare yare_..." Esteban sighed audibly as he continued to work the kinks out of his joints, stretching his limbs out. "All that time you spent hanging around Ulquiorra and you're still nothing but dust beneath my feet... What do you think your _Quattro Espada-sama_ would think? I'm sure he could use one word... oh what ever was it again?" he asked as he looked at the sky, thoughfully. "Oh, yeah... _trash_."

The fraccion that was sent flying into the air earlier was coming down, his body flipping wildly about, obviously unconscious. "Wow, you must've gotten the lowest Numero on the totem pole, huh? Barely exert myself and they didn't even get a shot off... how pathetic. _Bara!_" he exclaimed as he extended his forefinger, firing off five consecutive bursts of the high velocity attack. On the third, his helpless opponent coughed up blood. The final attack shot a hole right between his eyes.

"_Yawn_..." Esteban feigned drowsiness. "Meh, I'm getting bored, Yammi, killing your pawns is women's work. No offense ladies," he offered to the three girls present. Or rather, the two girls present. _Someone's missing here... _"Hmm? Tatsuki? Hey, where'd Tatsuki go?" Esteban asked.

"Ah, you mean this little bitch here?" Yammi smirked as he stood a few feet away... with Tatsuki in his grip.

"I recognized her from the first time I was here... she survived my _konzui_. Since you seem to like this human... I think I'm gonna crush her..." Yammi put on a demonic grin as he threw her to the ground.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime screamed.

"Ah ah ah!" Yammi grinned. "Any one of you so much as twitches, I'm gonna squish her head in first!" He then put his foot on her torso and pressed in.

_AH! It feels... like... I'm being stood on... by a... god damn truck! _Tatsuki thought.

Esteban was paralyzed. His eyes were wide. "S'matter, Esteban? Not gonna do anything? Afraid I might actually kill her, huh? You've gotten soft, Primero Espada..."

A collective gasp from the others. "You... you were... a former Espada?" Ichigo asked, dumbstruck.

"Way to open your big mouth, Yammi..." Esteban sighed. He made to take a step forward, before Yammi applied even more pressure to Tatsuki's chest, prompting a scream to escape her lips.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried out, her eyes tearing up.

"Heh... look at ya. So badass one moment, and then I grab a hostage and you're helpless... no wonder Aizen kicked you out to Tres Cifras." Yammi then reared his head back and howled with mirthless laughter.

Tatsuki was starting to black out. _The pressure... I feel like... I might just die... right here..._ The pressure was at breaking point; a loud and sickening crack was heard.

"Hmm? That's it? Man, she broke easy..." as Yammi lifted his leg slightly, Tatsuki coughed up blood.

Esteban's eyes, which were wide as saucers, narrowed dangerously. "Yammi..." he said softly.

"Huh?" the gargantuan arrancar uttered.

Esteban drew his hand across his face, dragging the mask back into place seemingly from nowhere. His eyes darkened and the yellow irises returned, accompanied by an immediate spike in his spiritual pressure, which continued to surge upward.

"Perhaps I need to remind you of why I was the Segundo Espada," Esteban said, as his voice resonated with Hollow reiatsu.

And before Yammi could react, Esteban was there in a flash of sonido, behind him. In two swift movements, Esteban drew his blade out of the scabbard right into an uppercut, and then brought it down, severing both arms, one after the other. After cleaning the blood from his sword and replacing it, he stepped on Yammi's back, so that the big arrancar fell onto his face. Using both hands, Esteban charged a Cero, and aimed it for the back of Yammi's head.

"You'll never do that to her, or anyone again. Ever... now die." Esteban discharged the Cero. Yammi was... there was no better word for it... toast. His head and most of the remains of his torso were completely gone. The arms escaped the blast. Esteban spat on the corpse and kicked one of Yammi's lifeless legs. "Fuckin' bastard..." he turned to look at the others. They all stared in shock at the killing intent still radiating off of the ex-Espada.

A stirring of movement could be seen from the rubble in the street. It seemed as though the fraccion he had kicked earlier had only been incapacitated. He rushed to Yammi's side, before being held up by Esteban, his sword at the nameless Numero's neck.

"Take what's left of this _kusoboke_ back to your precious Aizen. Tell him next time he sends somebody I'll send more than just limbs back." Esteban even opened the rift for him to leave. "Don't let the garganta hit you in the ass on the way there."

He turned back to the group, who had already gathered around Tatsuki, who looked like she was glowing with a strange light. Esteban's mask dissipated, and he rushed over to see what was happening.

"Soten Kishun! I reject!" Orihime called out, as Shuno and Ayame set to work rejecting the internal damage Tatsuki suffered.

"That's right... Inoue-san can reverse any damage done to something..." Esteban breathed a sigh of relief.

"Esteban... could I talk to you for a second?" Ichigo said seriously.

"She'll be okay, right?" Esteban said thoughtlessly.

"Yeah, Inoue'll take care of her for now, come on. I've got some questions that need answering." Ichigo motioned for Rukia to follow, who quickly bowed and made to follow the two retreating men.

--

"So... you were an Espada once?"

Esteban was silent.

"Okay, that's obvious anyway. What did you mean, you were expecting that freak to show up?" Ichigo demanded sourly.

"Was just banter. Didn't actually think he'd come himself... but I did expect that bastard shinigami to send someone..." Esteban said quietly, obviously referring to Aizen.

"And you knew this, when you came to the living world? You knowingly put everyone in danger?!" Ichigo roared with anger.

Esteban flared up. "Don't you think I know that? Do you know how crushing it is to know you almost got someone you car- someone who's your friend killed? To know you can't do anything because she's being held like that?"

"Ichigo... I don't think any one of us could have done any better in that position. Even you were rooted to the spot... no one wanted to take chances with Tatsuki's life," Rukia said calmly, trying to soothe him.

Ichigo thought for a moment. "You sure as hell retaliated though... honestly... it was almost like something I'd do if I ever saw Rukia like that-" And then the bombshell was dropped right on his head, the obviousness so clear to him now. "Just how do you feel about Tatsuki, Esteban? That's not just a 'loyal friend' kind of response to someone getting hurt... that's either big brother territory... or over-protective boyfriend material..."

Esteban was stunned for a moment, then recovered by changing the subject. "Oh? And you sound like you know that from personal experience... guess you've had to save Rukia a couple of times, huh?" he asked, smirking.

Rukia cringed, expecting him to come back with a denial, or worse, a midget comment. But he surprised her. "Yeah... there've been a couple times where I've had to jump in for her sake." Then he got serious again. "You still haven't answered my question. How do you feel about my friend?"

Esteban sighed. "I was head-over-heels the moment I saw her... and the strangest part is I don't know why... judging by the fact that she doesn't have guys hanging over her, she isn't one of those 'swat the boys off with a bat' kind of girls... and judging by the fact that she's well built and like martial arts more than shopping or hanging around with girl friends... she's not a super feminine person either... either there's something deeper to it that I don't get... or I'm thinking about it too hard."

Rukia smiled, knowing full well that her Ichigo was just the same about her. Inexplicably drawn, despite better-looking merchandise (in most other mens' opinions) being advertised (sometimes blatantly) around him.

Ichigo seemed to have picked up on this too, as he put his arm on Esteban's shoulder. "You're thinking about it too hard. Some things just happen the way they do... I used to think Rukia was an annoying midget. Now she's MY annoying midget."

"Hey!" Rukia yelled before elbowing him in the side.

"OW! You bitch! You're so gonna pay for that tonight!" Ichigo roared.

"Oh? Gonna give it to me rough, tonight, Kurosaki?" Rukia smiled as she tried something she read in a manga.

"DAMMIT! I told you to stop reading those kinds of manga! Where do you keep getting them all?"

"Your father buys them for me. He says that they help girls like me understand boys better."

"I'm so gonna pound his face in for that later..."

Esteban slipped out of the room while the two continued their violent flirting. _Sheesh... and they say I'm obvious about Tatsuki_... he walked back over to where Inoue was healing Tatsuki.

"Oh! Hi, Esteban-kun! Tatsuki's all better now... but she needs some rest. I'm sure you two have a lot of things you need to talk about," Orihime said, with all of her usual bubbly-ness.

"Thank you so much, Inoue-san. I guess... I'll be off then." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Tatsuki called out weakly.

"Tatsuki! You shouldn't exert yourself too much! You need time to readjust!" Inoue wailed.

"I'm fine... really, I'll be good after some sleep..." Tatsuki turned back to Esteban. "Why... did you do all that?"

Esteban tilted his head at her, not sure of what she was asking.

"Right as I was blacking out, I felt you... snap. Your aura skyrocketed... and just as I lost consciousness I felt two loud 'thuds' right next to me. Inoue told me how you killed that bastard after I came around."

"He needed to die. He was threatening a human life," Esteban said, avoiding a real answer.

"No. That's not it. What were you really thinking, Esteban?" Tatsuki asked pointedly.

Esteban sighed. Realizing that this would be a good time to dissappear, and perhaps find her Ishida-kun, Orihime quietly stole away from the two.

"Tatsuki... I... kinda have a thing for you," Esteban said slowly, a slight blush creeping into his face.

"What?" Tatsuki said bluntly, her eyes widening. "We barely met a few days ago..."

"Well... it only took one look for me," Esteban said, trying to look away so that the blush on his face wouldn't become more evident to her.

_So it WAS hormones that were making my head spin the day we met_, Tatsuki deduced.

Esteban got serious again. "Look Tatsuki... I owe you an apology. I owe everyone an apology..." Esteban bowed his head low. "I took them lightly... I shouldn't have toyed with them like that. If I had just eradicated them instead of showing off like that... you wouldn't have almost died. If you had... I... I... don't think I could've lived with myself."

Tatsuki then noticed the single tear that had streamed down his face. _Holy hell... is he... is he crying? Can Hollows cry? Is that even possible? Is this... for real?_

"Whoa, hey, calm down, Esteban... Inoue patched me up, I'm perfectly fine now."

"Sorry," Esteban said, wiping it away with a finger. "This is kind of new for me... I've never actually... cried... before."

Tatsuki thought for a moment. "You gonna be okay, you big crybaby?" she asked with a smile.

Esteban looked over and smirked, his face showing no evidence that he'd been crying a moment ago. "Maybe."

"I have a confession to make too..." Tatsuki chuckled to herself.

"Oh? What's that?"

"I kinda have a thing for you too."

Esteban's eyes grew wide again. "Really?" he squealed, his eyes brimming with hope.

"Yeah. Now, kiss me and promise me you'll never squeal like a girl again."

Esteban swooped down and gave Tatsuki a peck on the cheek.

_Whoa... that was sweet of him... he didn't assault my mouth or anything. I was right about him... he is a different sort of guy altogether_.

* * *

A/N: Wow, where the hell did this all come from? Such a range of emotions from my little Esteban. I'm so proud of you Mijo! tries to give Esteban a hug

Hope this has enough badass for the action fans, enough IchiRukiness for the pairing fans, and enough silliness for the comedy fans. If I had to pick songs to play at certain moments... well, one of the big ones that was my driving inspiration for the fight sequences was Breakthrough Even, Track 27 on the Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack. Notable places where it has been used is Ichigo's Vaizard release during the fight in Episode 178, Full Hollow Ichigo charging a Cero at Love during the Hollowfication Ritual, Ichigo flicking Getsuga Tenshou at Ulquiorra during their first fight (after simultaneous Vaizard/Bankai release), and so many more that I don't feel like explaining (if you have to keep asking, then just look it up on my imeem playlist (wwwdotimeemdotcom/obliviouswarrior) take out the dot and replace it with . and it should be the featured playlist (NOTE: you must have an imeem account, it's free to sign up, and logged in to listen, it's listed as Track 27, it's a really badass song and I love it so much I have it on repeat on my mp3 player whenever I'm driving :D Just realized the fight is rather short. Well... it's hard to NOT be short when you're crushing bugs, ne? Had to get in the massive ownage, though, because the next few fights will stretch Esteban to the limit.

Okay, the part where Esteban totally owns Yammi: Inspired HEAVILY by Vergil form Devil May Cry 3. The way he kills is just friggin' amazing. The fighting style he uses is iaido, where the focus is to kill your enemy with one stroke, usually dealt just as you draw the blade from the sheath in one motion. Sometimes a follow-up strike is used (i.e. the uppercut move is usually done to disarm/knock an opponent's weapon away and the downward slash to slay them). Considering all of my gameplay experience with Vergil (thank you, DMC3: Special Edition!) is commited to memory, when I was getting my inspiration for this chapter, I thought of how Esteban would kill Yammi. And the dismemberment-then-blast-head-off-with-Cero revealed itself to me, and I thought "I HAVE TO DO IT THIS WAY!" So there you have it.

Enough rambling, this was hard work that took me over 2 hours to do, so I better get some effing reviews for it. And if you're withholding reviews on me because I'm not doing Requiem, shame on you, I can't get inspiration for it, and writing this crap helps get the extra fluffiness out of my brain, which helps me think.


	6. Amigo Nuevo

**Emperador**

A/N: Okay, putting up another chapter. POV starts out in Las Noches.

* * *

"Aizen-sama."

"What is it, Ulquiorra?" Aizen Sousuke said as he rested his cheek on his hand, seemingly growing bored of sitting on his throne.

"Yammy... is... back," Ulquiorra said slowly, then stepped aside as the late Espada's fraccion put Yammy's arms on the floor and knelt down very low.

"Hmm. It seems Esteban was courteous enough to send me a gift," Aizen deadpanned.

"What do you propose we do, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra posed.

"Send Grimmjow. I'm sure he'll relish the chance to fight Kurosaki again."

"Not that I am questioning your authority, Aizen-sama..."

"Go on. I value your insight, Ulquiorra."

"Are you certain we should send Grimmjow? Since his defeat... he's become even more insubordinate and rambunctious."

"You mean he might rebel while he's there?"

"He's never liked you or Tousen-sama much," Ulquiorra admits.

"I'm aware of that... if he rebels... then we'll send the top tiers of the Espada. Wait until I give the order. I want to know what Grimmjow will do first. Alert Barragan, Stark, and Halibel."

"_Hai_, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra left without another word.

_Grimmjow will be the last to leave... and I'll finally have removed the dissenters from Las Noches._

--

A prickling sensation crept up Esteban's neck. _SHIT! They can't have sent another one so soon!_

"Esteban!" Ichigo called across the classroom.

"_Nani?_" Esteban asked, starting the 'Let's Invent a Cover' game.

"I think a friend of yours from Spain was supposed to come by today, right?"

"Ah, _sou desu_! Ochi-sensei, may we be excused so that I might greet him properly?" Esteban asked.

"Certainly, Esteban. It's good to reconnect with old friends. Kurosaki, Kuchiki, and..." Ochi-sensei sighed, "anyone else who's planning to go regardless, please go with Esteban."

The group bolted for the location of the garganta. And the sight that met them there was possibly the worst thing that could've happened, in their minds.

"About damn time, Kurosaki. Takes you forever to get shit done, huh?" the Sexta Espada barked, flashing a wicked grin.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo muttered darkly.

"Relax, you pantywaist, I ain't here to pick on you for once," Grimmjow tilted his head and jerked it in Esteban's direction. "Yo, Esteban."

"Grimmjow. Nice to see they let you out of the cage."

"Che, don't give me that cocky ass bullshit you pulled on Yammy. The dumbass was asking for a sword raping just by existing. Woulda done it myself..."

"So what do you want with me?" Esteban cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, Aizen wants me to kill ya." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"Then why aren't you doing that?"

Grimmjow put his hands in his pockets. "'Cuz I don't wanna."

Esteban looked blankly at him. "Why not?"

"I'm tired of bein' that asshole's lapdog. Ulquiorra might like playing maid for that shinigami bastard, but I've had enough. And since they've already tried to sic an Espada on ya and failed miserably... I figure my chances are better here, where I got friends," Grimmjow nodded to Ichigo.

"Wait, when did I become your friend? I thought I pissed you off just by lookin' at ya," Ichigo said, stumped.

"Fine, an ally then," Grimmjow said, giving Ichigo the finger.

"Why I oughta- OOF!" Ichigo had put his hand to his sword to teach the arrancar a lesson, but Rukia jabbed him in the side with the hilt of her zanpakutou.

"So... you're going to stay in the living world, then?" Ishida asked, clicking his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"_Sou desu_. That is, if Esteban doesn't mind havin' a roommate."

"That could be potentially problematic. I'm staying with Hirako," Esteban said with a straight face.

"That masked freak with the bowl cut blond hair? Fuck!" Grimmjow roared as he grabbed his hair.

"I can talk him into it... but you're gonna have to be on your best behavior. No eating human souls. Only Hollows. No picking fights with shinigami. No releasing unless absolutely necessary. And you have to walk around in a gigai," Esteban rattled off the list of rules.

"Why the fuck do I need to wear a gigai?" Grimmjow asked.

"To hide your reiatsu, ya dumb fuck," Esteban sighed. "I'll take you by Urahara's later to pick one up. I'll need a gikongan for you too..."

"What the hell is a gikongan?" Grimmjow inquired.

"My, you're asking a lot of questions." Esteban scratched his head. "A gikongan is a pill you can take to pop out of your gigai that leaves a substitute soul behind, that way it won't look like you passed out when you jump ship."

"Ugh, I can already tell I'm gonna hate all these rules... makes me wonder why I'm bothering."

"Would you rather go back to Hueco Mundo and make nice with Aizen?"

Grimmjow didn't even need to contemplate that. "Fuck no, let's get out of here. Later, Kurosaki."

--

"Seems Grimmjow's defected. Not that I hadn't anticipated it... but now there are three Espada-level combatants in the living world," Tousen reported.

"Very well, thank you, Kaname," Aizen sighed, dismissing the former Kyuu-bantai Taichou with a wave.

"Shall I alert the others, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked, passing Tousen on his way into the room.

"No. We'll lull them into a false sense of security first. Then we'll attack when they're the least prepared. Also, inform Barragan that he will no longer be required to join you for the attack. As there are only three important targets, I believe that Stark, Halibel, and yourself should suffice."

"_Hai_, Aizen-sama."

"I'll send word when the time is right. You may go."

Ulquiorra left without another word. Aizen sighed.

"Is there a problem, Sousuke?" a lazy voice drawled out.

"What are you talking about, Gin?" Aizen asked as he rolled his eyes.

"That right there. You sound like you're stretched to your limits. Are the pressures of leadership too burdensome?" Gin said, the smile on his face eternal as ever.

"No. I just grow rather tired of having subordinates that are either too dependent on me, or openly defiant."

"Are you talking about the time Kaname cut off Grimmjow's arm?" Gin inquired.

"Yes."

"Sorry... I can't help you there."

Aizen grunted.

Gin didn't bother stifling a yawn. "Guess I'll go play around with the walls some more. I hear the last person that got lost in there managed to find their way out."

"You shouldn't waste so much time on petty amusements, Gin."

"You should get some sleep sometime. Your sense of humor's starting to lose it's color." Gin walked out the door, unable to disguise another yawn.

"Perhaps you're right Gin..." Aizen announced,"I will retire. I suggest the you all do the same. Rest is a warrior's greatest weapon, and even Gods such as I need some from time to time."

--

"So, Esteban. I heard you're pretty hot on that chick Yammy was bitchin' about," Grimmjow yawned out lazily.

"Watch it, _okoto-no-ko_, or I'm gonna have to backhand you into a wall."

"Hey, don't get all pissy. I was just making conversation."

Esteban sighed. "When did you get so talkative?"

"Well... I never got along with anyone too well, except De Roy, Shawlong, Edorad, and Ilfordt... and they all got their asses killed by shinigami. Nnoitora was the only other guy I could stand, mainly because he was a crazy fuckin' bastard like me. Everybody else was either kissing Aizen's ass or being fuckin' recluses."

"I figured as much... I never got along with too many people either... After Dordonii got booted out, I stopped associating with the other Espada. Then that rat bastard Barragan blurted out at tea that I sympathized with the shinigami." Esteban muttered. "Which was only half true..."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go back to Hirako's. I'm fuckin' tired."

"Later." Esteban sighed. _Seriously... who's gonna seek refuge in the human world next? Neliel? But I haven't seen her in a long time... not since Szayel and Nnoitora..._ Esteban stopped. He felt another reiatsu in the vicinity come out of hiding. He calmed down when he recognized who it was.

"So, that annoying bastard's finally gone?" a familiar and decidedly feminine voice called out from behind a corner.

"Tatsuki!" Esteban's eyes lit up.

"Did you miss me, you big dork?"

"Duh," Esteban said as he stuck out his tongue. "How come you waited for Grimmjow to leave?"

"That guy just gives me bad vibes... I never told anyone about this before... but I saw him and Ichigo going at it once... before Ichigo disappeared that first time."

"Really? I think that was the first time they'd met... or so they've told me. I got to hear the story from both sides... Ichigo told me shortly after I came here."

Tatsuki looked at him seriously. "What _is_ he doing here, though, Esteban?"

"Exactly what I'm doing here. Getting the fuck away from Sousuke Aizen."

Tatsuki fell silent for a moment.

"So," Esteban started. "You ready to go?"

"Where are you taking me again?" Tatsuki inquired.

"Oh... it's a surprise."

"Well, don't keep me guessing, let's hurry up and go!" Tatsuki smiled as she held her arm out for Esteban to take.

Esteban smiled and faced the setting sun, letting it's warmth light upon his face.

_Mmm. So this is what it means to be happy. I think I could get used to this feeling._

--

A/N: Okay. I like Grimmjow. This is OBVIOUSLY an AU story, and if I say Grimmjow's alive, and he's living in Karakura, that's the way it's gonna fucking be. Glad I've got that out of the way. Oh, and before people start bitching about how I wrote Gin... that freaky ass accent that other people write him with... I don't like it. I write him the way he sounds from the English dub (which I happen to like almost as much as the Japanese dub) because he just sounds so much more creepy and hilarious ("Bye Bye, now!" "Wow, how very flashy." xD I just love Gin so much, he's so funny!). So if you don't like it... well... I'm sorry. NOT! I write the way I want. That's what FanFiction's about. If somebody doesn't like it... I am reminded of a wonderfully hilarious quote that was accompanied by a picture of Taz the Tasmanian Devil flipping the bird (my dad's favorite, still pinned up to his desk to this day), saying "I can only please one person a day. And today ain't YOUR FUCKIN' DAY!"

Not sure whether I want to include Nel or not now. I feel like adding Nel would just make it get a little old, like all the Espada-level dissidents were gonna migrate to Karakura, hell it'd start sucking. So... for the moment... it's just Grimmy and Esteban.

Probably the last chapter I'm going to do for a while... I've got a project for my Japanese class that's due next Thursday, so the majority of my time is going to be devoted to that, and keeping up with the rest of my coursework. Managing 16 credit hours is no mean feat, so don't bitch up a storm if I don't update for a while.


	7. La Danza Mortal

**Emperador**

A/N: Okay, I know it's been forever. This might seem a little half-assed... and the story might seem to take a huge turn here. Bear with me.

* * *

"Aizen-sama."

"Ulquiorra. Now is the time. I want you to lure him out into the city. He'll come alone," Aizen said smugly. "I'm sure of it."

"I will call for Halibel-sama and Stark-sama right away."

"I have already called for Halibel-kun. And you need not bother Stark: I have asked for Barragan to join you instead. It seems he has been looking forward to meeting with Esteban for some time."

"Very well, Aizen-sama. I shall leave at once." With that, Ulquiorra poked the air behind him and opened a garganta.

_Everything will happen according to plan... with Esteban out of the way, stepping on Grimmjow and the human brats will be as easy as breathing in_.

--

A familiar pricking feeling crawled up the base of Esteban's neck. _Kuso! They're here?! Now, of all times? Kuso!_

A sleepy moan escaped from a source nearby. _Damn... nearly forgot about Tatsuki_. They had decided to watch a movie at her apartment. The two had fallen asleep on the couch. _She looks so peaceful... good thing she's a heavy sleeper, or it'd be impossible to get out of this without waking her up. _He carefully extricated himself from the blanket that covered the two of them, and stealthily leapt from her apartment window without making a sound.

He ran as far away from the apartment as he could. _Okay, Esteban. Think. Where should I go from here? A smart warrior always chooses the battleground, not his adversary. I'm not going to go rushing after them. Chances are... they'll find me soon enough._ He then thanked God and Urahara Kisuke that he was wearing an untraceable Gigai. _Hmm... they won't be expecting it... so I'll head for the park, and wait for them there._

--

What might have been a peaceful night's sleep for Ichigo and his, er... _aw, hell, after what we did last night... yeah, we're definitely together..._ his girlfriend, was shattered by the sound of Rukia's Soul Pager going off. Only his Deputy Combat Pass hadn't gone off... so it had to be a phone call.

"M'hullo?" Ichigo muttered groggily into the phone's receiver.

"Ichigo! I can't find Esteban!" Tatsuki screeched.

"OW! Fuck, that was my ear Tatsuki..." Ichigo mumbled. "Wait, what's wrong with Esteban?"

"I can't find his reiatsu anywhere! We fell asleep on the couch during the movie... and I just woke up, and he was gone! I tried sensing for him, but I felt nothing!"

"He might've gone home, Tatsuki... he's wearing an untraceable Gigai. He might not have wanted to wake you."

"Except for the fact that he left his jacket, which had Kaizo's pill in it!"

Ichigo stiffened. _He left... without saying a word? _Ichigo looked down at Rukia, who was modestly covered by a thin bedsheet. He was immediately reminded of the painful memory of the night she had been captured by Renji and Byakuya. Then he dispelled the memory, chuckling at himself for being stupid. She had tried her best to protect him, despite what she had told him the night before that she had indeed had developing feelings for him, even at that early stage in their relationship.

Ichigo sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Tatsuki... have you tried ringing up Hirako?"

"Shinji said he hasn't seen Esteban since yesterday morning."

Shock registered on his face. _Then that can only mean one thing..._ "Tatsuki, stay there. Rukia and I will be there in a flash." Click.

"Rukia..." Ichigo gently nudged his slumbering girlfriend.

"Mmm? Whussamatter, Ichigo?" She mumbled. She shook her head around to clear the grogginess away, and then looked at Ichigo's... well... his nakedness. And blushed. Ichigo then remembered and chuckled, despite himself.

Then he put on his serious face. "We'd better get back into our nightclothes, Rukia."

Rukia pouted. "But... I wanted another round..."

"As much as I want another round myself, there's no time for that now. Esteban's gone missing, and nobody can so much as sense him. You know what that means."

Rukia sat upright, bringing the sheet with her. "You're right." She scrambled for her nightgown and undergarments while Ichigo pulled on a pair of sleep pants. "We don't even need to bother Kon or Chappy about this, it's late enough at night that they'll just think we're sleeping."

"But... if they come in and see us in the same bed... aw, fuck it, don't care anymore. My image be damned, we've got a friend to find."

--

Having already sensed the approach of the Espada, Esteban stood and faced the sky, where the three Arrancar stood, leering down at him. Esteban gave them a bored look of indifference. _Hmm. Stark is conspicuously absent... since the others are dead, they must've had to bring Barragan down from his overinflated ego to come 'reprimand' me._

"Esteban-sama." An eerily familiar voice.

"Ulquiorra?" Esteban asked. "I should have known he'd send you here."

"Cut the theatrics, Esteban," Halibel interrupted, giving him a cold glare. "You ran out on us. Allied yourself with those humans and that scumbag Grimmjow." Then she fiercely narrowed her eyes. "And you left me behind, you cruel bastard."

"Oh? Sorry, being your 'loser lover from Tres Cifras' wasn't good enough for me, then. You wanna complain about me running off... blame the bastard on the chair next to yours, and then the bastard in the chair at the head of the table." Halibel tilted her head, not understanding what Esteban meant.

"Didn't he tell you? He's the one responsible for me being stripped of my rank. Nevermind the fact that he was jealous of me... I had you all over me all the time, I had Aizen praising me for being the perfect Espada... but he couldn't stand it."

"Barragan? What the hell is he talking about?" Halibel asked incredulously.

"He's right. I refused to stand by and watch while this human-sympathizing scum defiled the rank of Segundo Espada. So I humiliated him in front of Aizen by bringing in a human prisoner... and raping her in front of him. He attacked me, of course... being the chivalrous little runt he is. Then Aizen booted him out."

"Hmph. You're a detestable monster... Nevertheless..." Halibel then directed her attention to Esteban. "You crushed my 'heart' Esteban. And now, I hear from our intelligence in the human world that you're shacking up with some human slut. To sink so low... it insults everything the Arrancar stand for. It insults our honor and pride. We must destroy you now, and free you from your dishonor." Then she drew her sword.

"Didn't think I'd win you over anyway... Tatsuki's twice the woman you are, were, and ever will be, by the way. I'm not 'shacking up with her' and she is not a 'slut'. I'll kill you for slandering her like that," Esteban roared. "Barragan, I owe you for earlier. You were a dead man before I left Las Noches."

Then he looked at Ulquiorra. "What about you? I know you've become Aizen's lap dog in the time I've been gone. You going to draw against me too? Make it a completely fair fight?"

Barragan scoffed. "Where does this bravado come from? Make it a fair fight? We outnumber you three to one! Primero, Segundo, and Quatro Espada at that, versus some lowly Privaron."

"I take it you all didn't see what happened to Yammi?"

"..."

"Ah... so Aizen's precious Espada aren't completely devoid of fear."

"Whoever said we were afraid?" Halibel asked.

"The person that didn't answer my question. Which... by the way... none of you did." Esteban grabbed his left shoulder with his right hand, and forcibly pulled his Gigai off. The Espada put their hands to their swords, Ulquiorra included. "So, you are going to draw on me after all..."

Ulquiorra spoke softly, "I may still hold some respect for you, Esteban-sama. I still don't completely agree with Barragan's actions and your removal from the Espada... but it would be shameful for you to die against anything less than an Espada's sword."

Esteban sighed and drew his own weapon. "Indeed... it would." The four of them disappeared, and then multiple clashes of metal could be heard, ringing out in the lonely night.

--

"That heavy spiritual pressure! He's... he's fighting!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

Ichigo and Rukia noticed as well. "They're at the park," Ichigo concluded. The three of them took off, Tatsuki riding on Ichigo's back, and the shinigami used shun-po.

They arrived at the scene of the battleground, noticing someone there already.

"Yo, Kurosaki." It was Grimmjow.

"How long have they been at it like this?" Ichigo asked.

"A long time now. I gotta say... I'm impressed. No one's laid a scratch on him yet."

"Why aren't you up there helping?"

"This ain't my fight. I could tell as soon as I got here that this was his dance. If I butt my head in there, it'll only fuck up his zen anyway."

"But we can't just let him fight three Espada by himself!" Tatsuki roared.

"We're gonna have to, bitch, unless you'd like them to come over here and start fucking with us instead."

Tatsuki looked murdurous. "Asshole."

"Blow me."

"You wish."

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo glared.

"Fine, I'll back off... we're missing the fight anyway."

--

Esteban noticed the spiritual pressures that had arrived recently, but didn't have time to think about it. _Damn, it's hard to so much as think anything when you have three swords flying at you at lightning speed._ Dodging an incoming blow from his left flank, Esteban used sonido to back out of the triangle they were attempting and charged up a Cero, making the Espada scatter as the red beam blasted the air around them. Drawing on his mask all the way, Esteban gave in to every depth of his Hollow power, short of calling on his true form.

"_Bara!!!_" Esteban roared as the super-fast projectiles showered down from the air, kicking up dust as several hit the ground. When it cleared, he saw all three Espada, slightly bruised, but barely exerted.

"Kuso," Esteban spat.

"You cannot kill us Esteban. We will cut off your head, here and now. And then we will kill your human bitch, and then your stupid shinigami friends," Barragan taunted.

"I don't really care what the fuck you say..." Esteban sneered, all pretense of eloquence abandoned long ago, "I'm not giving in. There's only one thing I can do now... and I suppose I don't have to be ashamed that I had to, given the number of my opponents..."

Esteban knelt to the ground, and stabbed the ground with his sword. "PSYCH!" he cackled with glee as he nicked one of his fingers. A ball of greenish-white energy charged in his hand.

"SHIT!" Barragan roared.

"GRAN REY CERO!" Esteban howled as he unleashed the attack. A bright flash of light followed, and smoke hung over the space where the Espada had stood. Three silhouettes were visible.

The smoke cleared. Ulquiorra's jacket was tattered and there were burns on his arms, evidence of his trying (and failing) to hold back the energy. The front of Halibel's top had been blown clean off, her breasts exposed to the elements.

"Is it cold out here or are you just happy to see me?" Esteban cracked, unable to resist himself.

"FUCK YOU, ESTEBAN!" Halibel roared as she ripped the rest of her top off, and used the sleeves to fashion a makeshift chestwrap.

"No thanks... I'm seeing someone already." Esteban then looked over at Barragan. Aside from slight tatters on the edges of his uniform, he was virtually unscathed. "Dammit. Figured you'd get away untouched, Primero."

"It was still fucking annoying... Now we get to kill you."

"I don't think so... I'll let you in on a little secret, Barragan. You all continue to underestimate me... you haven't asked why I haven't released yet."

The Espada all betrayed a hint of shock.

"Did you just assume I didn't have a release? Don't be so stupid... of course I do... That Gran Rey Cero was just a ploy on my part to seem like it was a last ditch attempt at killing you."

Esteban pulled his sword out of the ground, and, using his right hand, held it out parallel to the ground. The blade was pointing off to his right, and his palm was facing the sky. He then twisted his wrist slowly, until the blade had made a two-hundred-seventy degree arc, and was now pointed toward the ground.

"Kneel down and despair... Emperador."

* * *

A/N: Okay, now you can belittle and berate me all you want for not updating and stuff.

I'll bet you all didn't see the whole Halibel/Esteban relationship coming, didja? Nope, you didn't. Just thought it up as I wrote it, and it sounded funny as hell (especially the "is it cold in here..." bit). Anywho... Uh, I don't have too much else to say. Except that college, while fun and awesome and stuff... is FUCKING HARD! Harder than my **** after feeling up, er, passionately making out with, my girlfriend. Yeah, bad joke, now I'm done. Don't you guys have better things to do? Like, I dunno... read fics that don't suck?

Okay, NOW I'm done. Seriously, I should stop beating myself up. I just hope this one doesn't piss the readers off...


End file.
